


Written in the Stars

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Mild Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, however, as Allison sat up and swung her legs over the side of Lydia’s bed, she couldn’t help but think over her best friend’s question.  She clasped her bra and looked over her shoulder at Lydia.</p>
<p>“Did you mean it?” she asked. “About going on a date?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

“Go on a date with me.”

Allison smiled, pressing slow kisses down Lydia’s sweat damp neck. “Is that a request or a demand?”

Lydia stretched out, arching up slightly as Allison’s mouth moved to her breasts. “Request,” she replied, a smile in her voice.

Allison hummed, kissing her way down Lydia’s stomach. Their bodies always connected so beautifully, so in tune with each other after over a year and a half of tasting and exploring and worshipping, and she smiled as Lydia parted her legs, one hand already sliding into Allison’s curls. She gave a little tug of encouragement and as Allison’s mouth finally touched where Lydia ached for her, all thoughts of dating disappeared from their minds.

Later, however, as Allison sat up and swung her legs over the side of Lydia’s bed, she couldn’t help but think over her best friend’s question. She clasped her bra and looked over her shoulder at Lydia.

“Did you mean it?” she asked. “About going on a date?”

Lydia stretched out lazily, the rumpled sheets pooling around her calves. The sun was starting to set and the hazy light slanting through the window spilled over Lydia’s naked body, touching her skin with a soft gold-pink hue. Her curls feathered out on the pillow and Allison couldn’t bring herself to look away, completely drawn in by her best friend’s beauty.

“Well,” Lydia said, pursing her lips briefly. “I did consider a love confession as I made you come, but I figured taking things slow could be cute.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the suggestion of taking things slow, considering they’d been tumbling into bed together for so long, and Lydia grinned back, languidly twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

“You’re my best friend, Lydia,” Allison said softly, shifting slightly to look at her properly. “We’ve been friends for so long...”

Lydia sat up slightly, leaning her weight on one elbow as she looked at Allison, head slightly tilted. “We’ve also been screwing around for almost as long,” she pointed out.

“I know. I just...if things don’t work out, I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either, Allison. But I think...I think we could be amazing.”

Allison looked at her, a warm, breathless feeling swelling in her chest. She loved Lydia so much, had done for so, so long, maybe even before they started having sex. Lydia was brilliant and beautiful and never failed to make her smile and the idea of being with her, of being able to hold her hand as they walked down the street and take her on dates and kiss her after a sad movie...she wanted it so bad. 

“Okay,” she breathed and Lydia’s dazzling smile had an answering one tugging at her lips. “Let’s go on a date.”

-:- -:- -:-

Being picked up for a date at almost ten at night was strange.

Even stranger was passing a sign for the beach and Allison looked across at Lydia, raising an eyebrow. “The beach?”

Lydia just smiled, not looking away from the road. “Trust me, sweetheart.”

“I do.”

She did look at Allison then, with a warm smile that softened her gaze, and Allison grinned back, feeling fluttery and excited in a way that made her feel sixteen years old again. 

Lydia turned off. At this time, the car lot was empty and she parked close to the beach, climbing out. Allison followed, watching as Lydia grabbed a basket from the trunk, and everything clicked. 

Allison laughed. “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” she teased.

Lydia just placed her free hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t like it?” she asked, a knowing tone to her voice.

She stepped close, tipping Lydia’s chin up and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I love it,” she replied.

Grinning, Lydia took her hand, leading her towards the beach. They had to pause for Allison to remove her heels, and she swung them in her free hand as they walked across the beach. The sand was cool beneath Allison’s feet and there was a breeze in the air, but it was a warm night and the gentle _swoosh_ of the waves against the shore was nice. Eventually, Lydia stopped, grabbing a blanket from the basket and spreading it out.

They settled on it, Lydia leaned against Allison’s side, their fingers brushing as they looked out at the ocean. It was dark and glassy, inky sea meeting inky sky, and it was so quiet and so peaceful that Allison instantly felt relaxed, wrapping an arm around Lydia and kissing her temple.

“Do you want food?” Lydia asked after a moment, poking her gently in the ribs. “I got it from a restaurant.”

“Of course you did,” Allison teased, skimming her nose along Lydia’s hairline. “I’m okay for now. Let’s just...” she trailed off, unsure how to put how she felt into words, but Lydia’s fingers tangled with hers, squeezing gently.

“Yeah,” she agreed softly.

The sky was clear and the stars were beautiful. Allison gazed up at them, Lydia close and warm at her side, and as she felt lips brush against her shoulder, she knew she didn’t make a mistake agreeing to a date.

Her and Lydia...they were written in the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt or come say hi :)


End file.
